Hills Academy
by TheGirlWhoShipped
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all go to Hills Academy on Long Island, New York. Rated T because I feel like it.
1. 1

**Hey guys! It's me, minecraftgamerwarriorcat! I'm writing a Percy Jackson fanfic because I feel like it! Get ready for PERCABETH! I know how in all the stories Nico is gay. In this one he's not! I'm sorry, I'm sick of those stories (no offence). Let's start the story!**

* * *

Hills Academy. That's where I go to school. I'm Annabeth Chase. I share a dorm with my two best friends Thalia Grace and Piper McLean. There's a bunk bed and a cot. I have the top bunk, Piper has the bottom, and Thalia has the cot.

"Hurry up, Annabeth! We're gonna be late!" Piper said, rolling me off my bed. We are so lucky to have carpet in our room.

I hit the carpet with a thud and the people in the dorm under us (Percy, Jason, and Nico) jumped. We have a small hole in the floor so we can see eachother. There's glass that opens up. Like window. "Piper! Stop pushing Annabeth off of her bed!" Percy scolded. We laughed and I got up.

"Pop quiz today!" Our mythology teacher Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, said. I love mythology. It's my second favorite class to architecture. "But before the quiz we have a new student! Katie, would you like to introduce yourself?" "Um, hi. I'm Katie Gardner and I moved here from Georgia," the girl said quietly. "Thank you Katie, now for role call!" Chiron loved roll call. "McLean, Piper Jane." "Here!" Piper called. "Chase, Annabeth Jean." "Here," I said quietly. "Jackson, Percy Tate." Percy raised his hand silently.

"Grace, Jason Blu." He raised his hand too. "Grace, Thalia Allison." "I'm here," she said sullenly. Thalia wasn't a happy person. "Di Angelo, Nico Peter." "Here," Nico said in the same tone as Thalia. They were really similar. Not happy people.

"Valdez, Leonard August." "Here!" Leo roared. He was _too_ happy. I guess he made up for Thalia and Nico. Role call continued and I continued to read.

"Why does he have to say our middle names?" Leo asked. "I don't know, _Leo August Valdez,"_ I laughed. "Okay _Annabeth Jean Chase."_ We joked often about stuff like that. "Perce, I didn't know your middle name was Tate," I said to Percy. "Yeah, my dad named me."

"I gotta go," Thalia muttered. We looked as she rushed off.


	2. 2

(Jason)

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth thundered. They had been arguing for the past week..

Percy winced at his name, "Yes, Annabeth?" He said meekly. I laughed as she stormed into our dorm room. I'm glad Pipes and I didn't fight. "Where's my notebook?" She said, breathing heavily. "Right where you left it, sweetie." "Where would that be?!" She roared.

"In your room on your bedside table. The one that's built into the wall," Percy said. She looked through the whole between our two rooms and Piper nodded to check.

Something fell on the floor and Annabeth snatched it up. She hit Percy over the head with it. Hard.

"Ouch," Percy muttered, rubbing his head.

* * *

(Annabeth)

"That's what you get!" I said smugly.

When I got back to our room I saw that Thalia was missing. Again.

"Hey, does anyone know where Thalia is?" I asked. "Yeah, she said she went for a walk," Piper said. I opened the window and asked, "Is anyone missing from your dorm?" "Yeah, Nico. Why?" Percy asked. "No reason. Ice." I don't think he understood.

I had begun to suspect something...

* * *

(Percy)  
Ice? What? "Dude. She means your head," Jason said. Oh.

* * *

(Annabeth)

I ran outside of our dorm building, Winters, to the gardens. There I found my two suspects out taking a stroll. _Together._ They have been caught! I was so happy.

"Annabeth?" Thalia gasped when she spun around. I froze.

 **Haha, Kind of a cliffhanger. I tried. Will you give me credit for trying? Like comment and follow me and the story!**


	3. 3

(Nico)

I was stunned. I thought Thalia and I were the only ones who knew about the secret under the tree!

* * *

(Thalia)

"It's not what you think! Nico and I- we're just- we-" I stuttered.

"I see. You two are dating," Annabeth said. I sighed and hissed in her ear, "You can't tell anyone."

* * *

(Nico)  
The tree!

* * *

(Annabeth)

Why didn't Thalia tell me?!

* * *

(Piper)  
I was watching all of this unfold from the window and I hopped out of it. The window I mean. I jumped out of the window.

There was a thick bush that caught my fall and I took Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico to the secret under the tree.

"Look, you three, none of you can tell anyone about this," I warned. I took them through a whole big enough for us to fit though and down rough steps. "What is this place?" Thalia asked. "This is what I made," Annabeth breathed.

"I made underground tunnels years and years ago. My parents took Matt, Bobby, and me camping here. There was a forest. We stayed for a week and I came back the next week to finish the tunnels. There are 12 in all," Annabeth said.

She ran down to the opposite end of the tunnel and disappeared. She found one of her secret passage ways. "No. There are 13. Someone made a new one," Annabeth said when we caught up to her. She went down the hall of me and Jason. That's what I called it.

"The Hall of Carvings," Annabeth muttered. She ran her hand along the wall and felt the branch. She pulled it out and up. A door opened.

"Annabeth! Please explain!" I called after her. She stopped in her tracks and Thalia ran into her.

"When I was 8 I made a tunnel. I came back the next three years to continue it. When Piper took me down the tree I felt carvings in the wall and I had made 12 tally marks and 4 different carvings to signal the openings and the triggers. I felt a 13th tally mark."

"That was me," I said quietly. "I thought that was the couples that had found this place, so I made another one." Annabeth ran off, looking for something.

"But there is another room!" She yelled.

She found a doorway and stopped in front of it. It read in Greek, Enter And Be Cursed.

"Don't go in there," she said.

I looked into it and it looked inviting. I felt something jerk in my mind. "I think I should go in there," I said. "No, Piper," Annabeth said.

I started to go in and Annabeth held me back. "NO!" she said firmly.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and the urge to go in was gone.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said. I nodded and she led the way.


	4. 4

"Where have you guys been?!" Percy asked. "In the gardens," I said (sounding British), quoting Mary from The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett. (A/N That is a really good book)

"Yeah, we were talking," Piper confirmed. Thalia and Nico nodded.

Jason and Percy looked suspicious, but I ignored it. I knew they'd investigate Thalia while we were "asleep."

* * *

I felt two people carrying me off of my bed.

I felt myself being put in a chair and I snapped my eyes open. My hands were poorly tied behind my back and my feet weren't tied at all. They forgot to gag me too.

"What do you know about Annabeth and Nico dating?" Percy shot at me.

"Where would you get that crazy idea?" Annabeth and Nico? WHAT?!

"Someone let it slip that Annabeth and Nico were meeting in the garden every night," Jason snapped.

"Two things, maybe three. 1. Jason, why do you care? 2. Percy, aren't you dating Annabeth? And 3. Nico and I are dating. Can I go now?"

I had untied my hands a while ago and I stood up and left. They looked at me in absolute shock. My choppy black hair was falling out of the ponytail I had put it in before bed. I wore black PJs. There was a black T-shirt with an electric blue lightning bolt. The shorts were also black, but they were just plain.

Sleep came upon me as soon as my head hit the pillow. Z-Quil probably wasn't good to take every night, but I still took it every night.

The sun woke me up; my back was stiff in my cot. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tear the mattress to pieces. Huh, I'll ask Leo if they have a spare mattress in his dorm. He always has extra stuff. I don't know how Frank deals with it, but he's a good guy.

Hazel had a dorm to herself, I don't know why I'm not in a dorm with her, I'm just not. I should ask why.

Speaking of, she walked into our dorm at that moment.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hi Hazel," we said.

* * *

I know I just transferred here, but I don't have a roommate. Thalia was in a cot in a room, and I had an extra bunk. I should ask why she doesn't have a roommate.

"Morning boys!" I said, opening the boys' door. The grumbled and I shut the door.

Just across the hall from them was the girls. So I opened the door and greeted, "Hey guys." "Hi Hazel," the said back. I expected more, and my face fell. But only for a moment. I couldn't let them see my disappointment.

"Hurry up, or else the boys'll take all the bacon!" They rushed to finished getting ready. They love their bacon!

We ran down to breakfast and I looked down the hallways as we passed them in the elevator and doors opened.

4 students from three levels, including ours, stepped in. 12 students. That's not safe. Eh, no one cared anyway. We were fine.

As the door opened Reyna was standing there, arms crossed, left foot tapping. Her black blazer had a new pin on it. A diamond. Her black skirt was freshly pressed and her black stilettos were newly polished. Oh no. Reyna was always bad news.

"How many were on that elevator?" She asked sharply, her voice piercing the air; her minty breath persuading it to tell her. "12, ma'am," I spoke up.

"Thank you Hazel, now can you tell me how many the school code says can be on an elevator at once?"

"8 ma'am," I said. "Good, Hazel."

Let's just say we were late to breakfast.


	5. 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Here's the fifth chapter! (Sorry the chapters have been really short too)**

* * *

(Annabeth)  
I put on my Bluetoothheadphones as I grabbed my phone, notebook, and pencils. As I connected the headphones to the phone I climbed into my bunk, the bedding on the mattress shifted. I turned on my Classical Music Radio on Pandora as I opened the  
notebook to the next blank page.  
I listened to the music and shut my eyes, looking through the building I was going to sketch. I saw the marblecolumns, the granite tile floors, and the beautiful walls and ceilings. I started to sketch. The Greco-Roman building came to life on the  
pages, the light pencil marks were lifted off the page and became real on my mind.  
At that moment, the most magical to me- when the building becomes real, Piper and Thalia walked in.  
"No! You can't leave us!" Piper cried.  
"Piper, if Reyna found out that there are three of us in this room she'd flip," Thalia reasoned.  
I pulled off my headphones and closed the notebook. "What's happening?"  
"Thalia's moving out!" Piper whined.  
"Piper, she had a good point, Reyna would have our heads if she knew," I commented.  
"If I knew what?" Reyna asked, sticking her head in the door.  
"Nothing," Thalia groaned.  
"How many girls are living in this room?" She asked, with a smug look on her face.  
"Two, I'm living in Hazel's room," Thalia confirmed.  
Reyna's smug look momentarily fell. "You better get in there quickly, room inspections are today. You wouldn't want to make Octavian upset." She strode out of the room, her black stilettos clicking on the wood floor in the hallway.  
Octavian is our RA, he's... Annoying to say the least.

* * *

(Thalia)  
I moved into Hazel's room quickly. It was only down the hall a couple rooms. Leo and Frank were in the dorm under us.  
"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked, shocked.  
"Can I not visit my good friend?"  
"Well- I mean-"  
"Can I not move in with my good friend?"  
"Sure, of course."  
I saw Octavian at the end of the hall, with a grim look on his face.  
"Hurry, Octavian is coming!" Hazel said, shoving me into herroom.

* * *

(Piper)  
"Room 9, floor 2, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace," Octavian sneered.  
"Thalia isn't in this room anymore," Piper confirmed.  
"She got kicked out?! I knew it! I knew she'd be gone-"  
"What? No, she's in Hazel's room now." Annabeth looked confused.  
"Oh." Octavian marked down something.

* * *

(Hazel)  
Thalia quickly unpacked her stuff and hopped into the bottom bunk.  
There were three knocks on the door.  
"Open the door, manitory room checks!" Octavian said from the other side of the door.  
I opened the door. "Room 12, Floor 2, Hazel Levesque and Thalia Grace." Octavian looked up from his clipboard. "Get off the bed, I have to check the room."  
Thalia led Hazel outside into the hallwaywhile Octavian looked through their stuff.  
It was a pretty tidy room. Beds made, stuff where it should be. He opened the drawers of the bedside tables and snickered at something. _Maybe they should have Reyna or a girl check the girls rooms,_ I thought.  
Octavian put a slip of paper on the door with stickytak and left the room once more.  
 _"Keep everything neat in the desk drawers and in the closet. Make sure everything is put away. Get rid of excess stuff. Grade: B+._ Ugh! We deserve higher than that! With you moving in two minutes before he got here that's pretty good. But still!"  
I huffed.  
Thalia took the paper and there was a note on the back.  
 _"_ _Thalia: meet me in the rose garden tonight at 9:30._ Huh, odd... Do you think I should go?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good view of the rose garden from here."

* * *

 **I'll update again soon. Bye!**


	6. 6

_Thalia_

I went down to the rose garden. I always carry a pocketknife and a little hand held lighter with me. I flicked on the lighter to signal to Hazel that I was okay.

She switched the lights on and off to communicate that she understood.

I found Octavian waiting for me.

"What do you want Octavian?" I spat.

"Thals-," He started. I got up really close to his face.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again. Got it?" I hissed.

He nodded his head and I backed off, pulling out the knife I flicked it open.

"What do you want from me Octavian?"  
"I- I need your help." He hung his head in shame that he had to come to me for help.

"Ha! With what?" Believe it or not, Octavian was my ex.

"It's Rose," He started.

I stopped him. "No, I'm not helping you with your girlfriend. It's between you and her. You know- when I found out you were going to be my RA, I about left the school."

"Please, just listen to me before you totally deny me."  
"Fine, only because it'll make this nightmare end sooner," I growled as I rolled my eyes.

He told me what was wrong and what he needed. Let's just say- Rose needed to… disappear…

"Tave- I'm not killing Rose!"

"No! I'm not talking about killing her! I need you to kill someone in her family so she leaves the Academy."  
"No! What do you think I am? An assassin for hire? I'm not a monster, Octavian, unlike some of us." Those were my final words before I started back to my dorm. I felt his eyes follow me and I was a little worried he'd follow me.

"What did Octavian want?" Hazel asked.

I told her and she looked worried.

"My ex thinks I'm a killer. Great," I said sarcastically. "If he goes to the police I'm going to jail! No, I've never killed anyone, but still! It's his word against mine and his father runs the precinct so that's another thing against me."

"Why would he go to the police?" Hazel inquired.

"Have you ever actually met and spent time with Octavian?"  
"No."  
"Good, keep it that way. Octavian and I were a couple awhile back and before we were a couple he was a good guy. When we split I realized how bad of an influence I was on him and he turned like this. He's out to harm all who wrong him," I explained.

"Oh…" She said.

 _Hazel_

The next morning after Thalia went to her first class and I had an hour before mine Octavian stopped by.

"Why, hello there, Miss Levesque! Is your roommate Miss Grace currently in your dorm?"

"No," I said coldly.

"Why the icy tone, dear Hazel?"  
I glared at him.

"Fine, then I'll just tell you why I'm here. I want you to spy on Thalia for me. See if you can get any secrets out of her and I'll pay you per secret. The worse it is, the better the pay. Here's just to get you started." He handed me a stack of $20 bills.

"Octavian- I can't do that! 1: That's bribery. 2: You're an RA! 3: It's kinda breaking the law. 4: I'm not that kind of person. Good day to you sir!" I shut the door in his face. I realized I still had the money.

"Hazel!" He shouted at the door.

"Here's this back, sorry," I said sheepishly as I reopened the door. I slammed it in his face again.


	7. 7

I wasn't sure how to react when Hazel and Thalia told me what happened when Octavian approached them. I knew that I had power over their RA, but Octavian didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that.

"I'll see what I can do," I told them.

I was the head RA for the Hills Academy dorms. Octavian only ran their building. Being head RA meant checking all the rooms that got a D or lower on Octavian's grading scale. Most of the rooms that got D's actually should've gotten B's, he's just a really tough critic.

"ReyRey!" He greeted me.

"What do you want Octavian?" I asked, clearly upset with him.

"Darling Reyna! What's wrong?" Everyone on campus, except for his girlfriend, knew that Octavian had a crush on me.

"You're what's wrong. You can't approach girls and ask them for information on their roommates and approach their roommate asking them to kill someone! That's against code and could get your RA privileges taken away or even get you kicked out of Hills," I warned him.

"Reyna, you know I'd never do that!" He tried to defend himself.

"Really Octavian? Because I just had Thalia Grace and Hazel Levesque come and tell me that you did. Tell the truth and you _might_ be able to stay an RA."

"Fine! I did it! It's just because I love you and Rose it just a… placeholder…"

"Octavian! I'll do that's all in my power to get you out of Hills Academy," I sneered at him, "I will never love you."  
I flicked my long french braid at him and left.

"Headmaster Chiron, please! I beg you, get him out of here! I have two witnesses to what he's done."

"This is not his first offence. Reyna, he will be gone by morning. Tell the witnesses," Chiron said.

"Thank you."

I knew that Chiron owed me a favor after saving his life, so that's what this was.

The next morning we saw Octavian leaving the courtyard with a disgusted yet depressed look on his face. I felt kinda bad about it, but then I remembered what he did.


	8. 8

_Annabeth_

It was odd not having Octavian around, his constant glares from the end of the hallway kept us in check whenever we got off the elevator. His spot was replaced by a new girl named Silena Beauregard. She was not nearly as strict as Octavian and was a very good RA. Since this was the girls floor they found it fitting to have a female RA. Everyone loved Silena, she was great company too.

"Frank, come on!" Leo called from below us.

"Oh dear, they're coming for us," I said to Piper.

"It's not all bad, Leo seems nice, and Frank and Hazel get along really well. I think I'll call them Frazel." Piper, although she had a boyfriend, was a hopeless romantic.

Three knocks on the door, one a pause and two. Frank and Leo.

Piper opened the door.

"Hey Leo, hi Frank!"

"Hey Piper, is Annabeth home?" Leo asked. Before she opened the door I ducked into the closet.

"Yeah, let me get her, come on in."

I hesitated before opening the closet door.

"Hi, boys," I sighed.

"Annabeth, Percy is waiting for you in the rose garden, we're to escort you there," Frank said, delivering his message.

"Okay, give me a couple seconds to get ready."

I grabbed my black blazer to go with the black and white striped shirt I was wearing, it paired perfectly with my pale blue skinny jeans and black Converse high tops. I brushed out my hair, grabbed my phone and shoved it in my back pocket before going with them.

They escorted me like gentlemen out to the rose garden.

"Why so formal, boys?"  
"Percy asked us to, we owed him a favor-" Frank started.

"He wanted us to wear suits, but he realized I burnt mine," Leo finished.

"Oh, okay then."

Percy was waiting with a rose in his hand.  
"Hello, Beautiful. I thought we could take a walk in the garden," he smiled.

"Lead the way." I started grinning like an idiot.

As we walked along we say gorgeous flowers and even a small deer.

We got to the place where there were tiles in the grass that made a large circle.

He led me by the hand to the middle of it, when we got there he took both of my hands in his.

"Annabeth, I love you-"

A gunshot rang out, Percy collapsed in my arms.

"PERCY! NO!" I screamed.


	9. 9

Percy was breathing, but just barely. I wasn't sure where he was shot.

I yanked my phone from my pocket, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"  
"My boyfriend has been shot-"

A second shot rang out.

I had to let him go, I was now on the ground too.

"Ma'am, where are you?"

"I've been shot too, we're at Hills Academy," I gave her the address.

"We're sending an ambulance right now, how much blood have you two lost?"  
"Percy's lost quite a bit and I don't know how much I've lost."

"The adrenaline will be wearing off soon, you'll be in a lot of pain," the lady on the other end said calmly. Then she hung up.

Wow, great help she was.

"CHIRON! THALIA! PIPER! HAZEL! LEO! JASON! FRANK! NICO! ANYONE!" I screamed.

"Annabeth-" Percy started saying, then he coughed up some blood.

"Shh, it's okay, Percy. Help is coming," I said, my voice trembling, trying to remind myself that too.

The lady was right, the adrenaline was wearing off and I could feel the pain of the wound.

I screamed bloody murder and footsteps started coming toward us.

"Annabeth?! Where are you? Percy!" The voice said. _Piper._ Piper couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Pipes, I'm sure they're okay." _Jason._

"No, she's not okay- I heard her scream."

Their voices got closer.

"PIPER! JASON!" I yelled.

"See! Come on!"  
They ran toward us and finally saw us. Piper passed out, and Jason ran to us.

"I'll run to get Chiron and WIll, stay here," he said. He didn't really realize we were sitting in a pool of our own blood and couldn't really go anywhere.

The three and a few other came to us soon after he left. Will started to attend to us and Nico helped him.

"Nico, find Annabeth's wound and wrap this around it," he said, tossing him some gauze.

I passed out soon after.

I woke up to bright lights in the hospital ward.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, groggily, trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up!" Piper said, pushing me gently back down. "You've been out for two days. You lost a ton of blood-"

"Where's Percy? Is he okay?" I asked, using my free hand to shoot upright.

"Look at your hand," Piper said. "No, the other one." I was holding onto Percy's hand. He was still asleep.

"He's been in and out, we had to drug him so he just sleeps," Will explained.

"When will he be up?"

Everyone went silent. They looked around or down, no one dared to match my gaze.

"Um, Annabeth- he might not ever wake up," Hazel gently said.

I fell back down into the pillows. I couldn't think straight.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked calmly.

"Not really, just numb. I-I don't know, I-"

"Come on, let's go," Leo said, looking fairly upset.

"No, I need you guys here." I let go of Percy's hand, but kept mine near his. He grabbed my hand again.

"He's conscious," a nurse whispered to Will.

Percy's eyes fluttered open.

"Wise Girl."  
"Hey, Seaweed Brain."


	10. 10

_Piper_

Annabeth and Percy stayed in the hospital ward for the next few days, recovering from the shooting.

Apparently the shooting was planned, 20 shots in total, ten guns would go off at a time for two shots. Seven dead, four minorly wounded, two majorly wounded. The four recovered within two days Percy and Annabeth were asleep, the bullets grazed their skin.

Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard were the only two that we knew were dead, the bodies weren't recognizable.

"We have to find them!" Thalia growled, we were sitting outside in the waiting room, waiting to see Annabeth and Percy.

"I don't know if we can, they could be miles away by now," Nico said gently, taking Thalia's hand to comfort her. Although I knew that there was no way to actually make Thalia feel safe, Nico was as close to safety as she could get. Jason, her brother, was kinda sporadic in their childhood, in and out all the time with their father, never really home.

Nico hated it when people died, he always blamed himself for their deaths, he always felt helpless. His sister died when he was 12 and she was 14. Their mother died when they were littler and their father wasn't ever around. They were put in foster care and would always run away. When they finally found a family that kept them together, they realized Bianca was very ill. She had gotten cancer. Bianca fought it for two years before her battle was over, Nico was there through the whole thing. He dedicated his life after that to finding a cure after his sister passed.

"Nico, are you okay?" I asked, seeing his eyes watering. Bianca.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, taking in a deep breath.

 _Thalia_

"They're awake, if you'd like to see them," a nurse said, poking her head out of the slightly open door.

We rushed in and took out "spots" by their beds.

The customary "Annabeth!"'s and "Percy!"'s and "are you okay?", "how are you feeling?", ect. went on for awhile.

I stood back, never really thinking I was part of their tightly knit group. I looked at them and saw them at their most vulnerable point.

"Thalia," Annabeth called.

"Yes?" I took a few steps toward her.

"You seem uncomfortable."

"You're very observant."

"Thank you," she laughed.

"Question."

"Answer."

"This might seem like an odd question, do you ever feel the actual place where you were shot? Like- how should I explain this? Can you feel how it went in and out of your body?"

"It's healed, so not really, but yeah, sometimes."

Percy was shot through his right shoulder, Annabeth was shot through her left shoulder.

"We've come up with a theory!" Jason announced.

"No- Jason, not now," Hazel tried to stop him.

"We-"

"You mean, _you_ ," I pointed out.

"Yes, fine, alright. I have come up with a theory. The shooter was trying to get a headshot but didn't have much practice and missed."

"That would actually make sense," Will said, walking over to us. "It would make sense, only if they weren't the exact same spot on them."

 _Reyna_

After the shooting the head RA's realized that security needed to be stronger. For the next few months we were _way_ over protective of our "kids" as we joked. We never really let them off of campus and always made sure that if they did go off campus they were back by 10.

Campus security scavenged the security footage for the shooters but their trail was invisible, although there was one slip up.


	11. 11

_Leo_

I couldn't stand seeing Percy and Annabeth in the sterile, white hospital ward. Will said that they'd be released the next day for school.

"Go away and they might be released tonight," he said, after we kept badgering him about it.

"You know that he's not really going to let them out, right?" Nico asked.

"He might!" I was so excited to get back to class with them.

 _Piper_

The room was so quiet without Annabeth, her usual quiet humming and pencil scratching was something that I really missed. It was part of our daily routine. I'd attempt to study for English or math and she'd draw for her architecture class. After about an hour of not understanding it, I'd give up and she'd show me the new building.

She'd always wake up at 6 and boil water for our morning tea, she'd always help me understand math. Annabeth was the best roommate ever and when she wasn't there I felt lost. Especially in math.

The morning she came home I about woke up the whole floor.

"ANNABETH!" I squealed.

"Piper!"

I gently hugged her, trying not to hurt her.

Below us we heard a loud collective "PERCY!"

The next few days were interesting. Waking up to Annabeth screaming because of her night terrors in the middle of the night was definitely the worst part. I'd have to calm her down and then attempt to go back to sleep.

For Percy, the worst part was being out of swim team practice. He couldn't wait to get back in the water, at one point he begged his coach to no avail.

Annabeth hated seeing Percy like that, so she often went down to their dorm and took Percy outside. She'd read to him and he'd sit and listen intently, hanging eagerly to every word she said.

I'd often watch them from the window when I was supposed to be studying for a trigonometry test.

 _Annabeth_

I hated waking up to night terrors and waking up Piper and sometimes even the boys. I hated bothering her while she slept.

Percy wasn't faring well either, without being able to go to practice he was going insane.

They were still attempting to find the shooters, no luck yet. Every day we would wait for Reyna to give us news. We would stand outside our doors as she walked by to make sure the room was in okay condition; at the end of the hallway, near our room and Hazel and Thalia's room, she announce any news about what happened. Nothing had come across them yet.

 _Thalia_

Hills Academy soon became like a prison, a very relaxed prison. Security was increased, we couldn't go outside alone, no one was safe.

Nico and I spent more time together, fearing that there'd be another attack and we'd die. Or one one would live and the other wouldn't survive.

Will and Nico were best friends, Will started teaching Nico about medical things so he could help if another shooting occured.


	12. 12

_Piper_

Even though they called off the search for the shooters everything was still chaotic. People were afraid to leave their dorms; I only left if I had to and if I was with Jason. We didn't have every class together which was hard, I'd have Biology on the far east side of campus and he'd be in Physics on the south side of campus.

"Jason!" I cried, as he ran toward me. He pulled me into a hug, fearing that it could be our last.

"Hey Pipes, you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Uh huh, physics was really long, that's all."  
I looked at him, knowing that he wasn't okay. They called off all spring sports, the headmaster was just being cautious. That meant no track. No track meant a restless Jason.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a run, will you join me?"

Jason fully knew that I hated running but I always went with him anyway. I hated running but I loved Jason too much to lose him.

 _Hazel_

Frank was _way_ overprotective after the shootings. It was nice to know that he cared and was willing to be there for me. People don't know but I have severe anxiety, Frank is really the only one who can help me through it.

Thalia knows, she's tried to get me to a doctor but I refuse every time. She gave up after a long time.

"Hey, Frank?" We were laying on the floor after doing homework, an odd tradition/routine of ours.

"Yeah?" He asked, as I laid across him.

"Have you ever thought about your future?"

He paused and then said, "yeah, of course."

"What do you imagine?"

He didn't hesitate before saying, "you. You?"

"Same, you."

He smiled as we kept talking, how many kids we wanted, their genders, their names, our wedding that probably wouldn't happen.

"Hey, Haze, what if we do get married? What then?" Frank asked, using his nickname for me that he rarely used.

"I-I dunno, I guess I always thought that we might get married but I never really imagined leaving Hills Academy. I mean- we graduate the end of this year, in two months, and after that, I dunno what'll happen. We've already turned 18 so anything could happen."

 _Frank_

We were walking to Business and Accounting together when Hazel randomly collapsed. I couldn't wake her up so I carried her to the hospital ward.

They did some tests while I was in the waiting room, scared to death for her.

When the doctor walked out he said, "I have some really bad news about your girlfriend, but we have to send the tests to a lab and get them back before we know for sure."

"What is is?"

"We don't know yet, but it doesn't look good. I'll tell you when results come back in a few days. We're going to keep Miss Levesque here before we know anything for sure, just in case it's what I think it is." He walked away before I could say anything else.

I missed all of my classes and stayed with Hazel. Three days later the results came back.

A grim look adorned the doctor's face.

"I wish I could be dramatic and say "it's worse than we feared" and it isn't actually that bad, but it truly is much worse than we feared. She has a stage four tumor near some of her organs, she has about a month to live if we can't remove it. There's a very good chance that the surgery could kill her."

I was speechless, the words bled together. _Tumor, one month, surgery could kill her, much worse_.

"Hazel, baby girl," I whispered.

I sprinted to my dorm room with Leo to get something.

Leo was dangling off his top bunk staring at the wall.

"Leo! Get the thing for Hazel, I need it now."

" _The thing?_ Dude- you were going to do it at graduation," he argued.

"She doesn't have until graduation! She has a month to live, stage four tumor near her organs. When I leave- tell our friends, no one else. You have to promise that you'll tell them not to tell anyone."  
His eyes widened before saying, "why can't you just text them?"

"It doesn't have the same effect as telling them in person."

I rummaged through all of the drawers in the desk and dresser.

" _Where is it?!"_

"It's in the box in the top of the closet," Leo said, getting off of the bunk.

In one swift movement I grabbed the box and grabbed the thing.

"Thanks Leo! Remember what I said!" I called as I ran out.

I found Hazel unconscious.

"She'll be awake in half an hour," a nurse checking her vitals said.

I sat next to her, waiting.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, Diamond," I smiled, using her nickname that only we knew about.

She rolled her eyes before asking, "do you know my prognosis?"

"Yeah."

"A month," we said together, looking at each other.

"Frank- I'm terrified." She looked truly scared. I'd never seen her like this.

"Shh, it's okay. We're okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," I said, not knowing at all.

I took the small red velvet box from my pocket, getting onto one knee.

"Hazel Levesque, will you marry me?"

She started crying as she nodded.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Frank Zhang!"

I kissed her without thinking, thankfully she kissed me back.

"When should we get married?" She asked, after we finally broke apart.

"Tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, are you okay with tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, where Piper for our wedding plans?"

We laughed even though we knew she was being serious. Piper had all of our weddings planned for us. She knew about me proposing to Hazel so she had everything ready, the suits and the dresses; somehow she knew that we would get married right after I proposed.

Piper ran into Hazel's room.

"Hazel! I just heard! Are you-" She stopped when she saw that I had proposed. "Ohmygosh! When's the wedding?!"

"Tomorrow," we said together.

"Ahh! I'll get the stuff ready!"

She ran out to get everything ready.

"Piper made my dress, I didn't know she could sew so well."

I kissed her again, knowing that we would be okay. My fiancee. It sounded so weird but soon she'd be my wife.


	13. 13

_Piper_

Even though the doctors wanted to keep her on oxygen and her blood monitored, Hazel put on the wedding dress I made for her. It was a floor length ball gown, I didn't have time to finish the embroidery on the hem, but it looked finished enough.

Her dark skin looked perfect against the ivory dress. Annabeth and Reyna attempted to do something with her hair, they eventually gave up, her frizzy copper hair wouldn't cooperate.

"Are you sure about this?" Hazel asked, fidgeting with the copper sash.

"Yes! Of course! I didn't take six years of advanced sewing classes for nothing," I replied, finishing buttoning her into the dress.

There was a mirror on the hospital room wall, the doctors refused to let her leave. She stared at herself, eyes wide.

"Piper, I-I don't know what to say! It's beautiful!"

"No, dear Hazel, the dress is not what makes this picture in the mirror beautiful, you are what makes it beautiful," I paused letting her see what I meant.

 _Hazel_

I had always known I was kinda pretty but 18 and getting married. Mom would either approve of Frank or else she'd flip out.

Queen Marie, that was my mom's stage name, had passed away due to cancer.

"Hazel, it's time!" Annabeth said from outside the door.

Nico, my half brother, would walk me down the aisle. He was the only family I had left.

 _Frank_

I couldn't think straight when I saw her come through the doors at the end of the hallway. She looked incredible, she always did, but she had a new glow to her.

She held onto Nico with one hand and her monitor with the other hand. A bouquet was added to the monitor.

 _Hazel_

I couldn't remember anything from the ceremony. Just that I was married to Frank. Hazel Levesque Zhang.

 **A/N Hey peeps! Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to update more often. Life is insane with robotics and school. Once, again- sorry!**


	14. 14

_Thalia_

In the pitch black, dead of midnight I left campus. No one would miss me. No one would even notice that the silent girl in the back of the class would be gone. No one would miss the girl responsible for the shootings.

I knew about it and was supposed to take a shot at Annabeth but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I packed a small black bag and took very few belongings, a few sets of clothing, toiletries and a picture of our group. I took Nico's hoodie that he let me borrow because I was cold. A few bottles of black hair dye was put in the bottom of the bag. I was naturally a brunette but I hated it so I dyed it so no one would notice.

Nico was actually the only one who had seen me when I was a brunette with my long wavy hair before I cut and dyed it.

"My gorgeous Thalia," he said, "only you could change yourself so much and remain so beautiful."

 _Nico_

I woke up to find the black hoodie gone with a scrawled note from Thalia.

 _Don't even bother trying to find me._

 _-Thals_

"Thalia is gone." was the first thing that everyone heard that morning. Hazel started crying, she thought it was her fault that her roommate left. Piper joined Hazel and Annabeth stood up and said, "We have to find her!"

"We can't, she told us "don't even bother trying to find me." I hate that she's gone but we have to deal with it until she comes back," Jason told her.

"Nope. Not letting this happen again," Leo interjected.

" _Again?_ " Nico asked.

"Yeah, she did this a couple years ago at camp and returned three days later."  
"Oh. Just three days?" Percy asked, "I thought she'd last longer."  
"She said she got cold so she came back," Leo explained.

"She took my black hoodie," I said darkly, knowing that she might not return.

"Oh dear- the black hoodie!" Percy said sarcastically.

"Percy, that hoodie was her favorite and was the only thing that could keep her warm," Nico said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"  
The eight of them stood there in silence, knowing that Thalia might not return.

"Well, this has been interesting but I feel like it's time to bring our girl home," Leo said, taking out his phone.

He had put a tracker on all of us to make sure we were always safe and to find us if we were kidnapped or ran away.

"What?!"

"What is it Leo?" Piper asked, through tears and smeared mascara.

"She-she's not showing up. She took off her tracker…" Leo said, shaking.

"How hard is it to remove a tracker that you put on us?" Hazel asked, trying to regain her composure.

"The trackers are embedded in your left wrist. Near the radius and ulna…"

"Did she take any of her knives with her?" Someone asked.

Thalia had many knives from around the world and throughout history that she collected.

"She took the two sharpest of the pocket knives."

I nearly fainted.

"Nico, are you okay? You're looking paler than usual," Jason asked, genuinely concerned.

"N-no." And that's when I did faint. The thought of Thalia cutting that deep into herself to get out the tracker so we couldn't find her… She had enough scars on her wrists and she didn't need that wound to add to them.


	15. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! We got back from an international robotics competition about a week ago and now that robotics is over and school is about a month from ending I'll be able to update more often. Once again: I am so sorry!


	16. 15

_Thalia_

They wouldn't ever find me, or so I hoped. I took a train to the nearest airport and from there went to Europe.

Constantly running away, always in fear that they would find the girl who messed everything up.

 _Nico_

"Thalia didn't do anything, why would you think that?!"

"I don't know but it would make sense," Jason said.

"How?" I snapped.

"She wasn't in classes the day of the shooting, she had been gone at night and it all just adds up."

"He has a good point, Nico," Hazel agreed.

He knew that she was right but he refused to acknowledge it.

"For all we know, she's dead." I said darkly.

"But she could very well be alive. Thalia is the toughest girl I know, closely followed by Annabeth," Piper said.

"There's a low chance she's dead," Frank agreed.

"I know, but still…"

"Nico, don't be so hard on yourself, it's not your fault. And besides, at least she didn't break up with you," Percy said, trying to point out a good side to it all.

"I guess you're right."

 _Thalia_

I didn't mean for the shooting to happen. I was forced into it. My boss forced me to orchestrate it and be a part of it. I couldn't pull the trigger. It's different when you're at the shooting range and actually shooting at a friend.

It wasn't supposed to fall through, but if it didn't happen they would all shoot at me. Nothing was ever easy in our little world of the black market, thieves, prostitutes, assassins and criminals.

When you have to work for everything you earn a name for yourself. They all called me "Silent Death" because I only killed in the middle of the night, it was quick and silent and usually with a knife, slit their throat- no sound and just blood. Quick and easy.

 _Hazel_

No one knew or could understand why Thalia would be part of the shootings. She wasn't that kind of person. Or so we thought...


End file.
